1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesives for wood materials for use in bonding wood materials, the adhesives being high in initial bond strength at room temperature and excellent in durability after application, and to prevent generation of volatile organic compounds such as formaldehyde.
This application is based on patent applications (Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-77047, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-339640 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-29525) filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As adhesives for woodwork, various adhesives such as urea resin based adhesives, melamine resin based adhesives, phenol resin based adhesives, resorcinol resin based adhesives, water based polymer-isocyanate adhesives, a-olefin based adhesives, and acetic acid vinyl emulsion based adhesives have heretofore been known.
However, use of such adhesives for woodwork is accompanied with various problems as described below. Urea resin based adhesives, melamine resin based adhesives, phenol resin based adhesives, resorcinol resin based adhesives and the like have a problem that a harmful substance such as formaldehyde could be generated during working or from the product. Water based polymer-isocyanate adhesives are relatively expensive, highly viscous and hence poor in workability, poor in initial bond strength, and easily foam.
a-Olefin based adhesives are relatively expensive and poor in adhesive strength at high temperatures. Polyvinyl acetate emulsion based adhesives are poor in water resistance and heat resistance.
As described above, the conventional adhesives for wood materials are excellent in one respect but poor in another respect. Few of them can satisfy the required properties within a wide range.